


Кто сказал тормоз?

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вопли и барабаны люшианцев несколько ночей подряд достают всю команду. Экипаж волнуется, Янг злится, Раш отсыпается. Юмор весьма условный, нерейтинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сказал тормоз?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sgu_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sgu_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Янг|Варро|Раш, Н+. После одной из миссий люшианцы во главе с Варро запираются по ночам в одном из складов и устраивают там песнопения и танцы с бубном. Экипаж и Янг волнуются. А Раш спокоен, отчего Янг волнуется вдвойне.

\- Господи боже, да что они там творят? – взмолилась Камилла, устало прислонив голову к холодной стене в коридоре. – Каждую ночь одно и то же – вопли, звериный вой и барабаны. Неужели нельзя дать нам спокойно поспать?  
\- Варро говорил, что у кланов Альянса есть ритуал удачной охоты, - ответила ТиДжей, доставая из походной аптечки пузырек валерьянки. – Но мне интересно, откуда у них там барабаны?  
\- Какие еще барабаны? – раздраженно спросил Янг. – Третий час ночи!  
\- Ритуал должен проводится каждую ночь, - ТиДжей сноровисто разливала валерьянку всем желающим. – И так до тех пор, пока боги не пошлют им знак, что будут и дальше посылать клану обильную добычу.  
\- Если б только она была обильной, - фыркнул Грир. – Два жалких осла, да и тех мы уже съели.  
\- Отставить, - скомандовал Янг. – Грир, Скотт, тащите резак, нужно вскрыть эту дверь.  
\- Постойте, полковник, что вы собираетесь с ними делать? – встрепенулась Камилла.  
\- Арестовать их всех к чертовой матери за нарушение общественного порядка.  
\- Но так нельзя! Вы нарушаете их право на свободу вероисповедания!  
\- У них есть полная свобода исповедовать что угодно. Только днем и молча!  
\- А если они там затевают заговор и барабаны всего лишь прикрытие? – подал голос Илай.  
\- Вот! – Янг обернулся к Камилле. – Кто гарантирует, что это не так?  
\- Но мы ведь не можем просто обвинить их ни за что…  
\- Нет, можем. Это называется профилактика бунта. Где там застрял Грир с резаком?  
\- Кстати, а почему нельзя просто открыть дверь мастер-кодом? – поинтересовалась Камилла.  
\- Потому, что его знает только Раш, - ответил Илай.  
\- Кстати, а где он? – Янг подозрительно огляделся вокруг. – Он же не внутри?  
\- Вроде бы нет…  
\- Раш, прием, это Янг.  
Ответом была тишина, нарушаемая лишь воплями за дверью.  
\- Раш, ответь немедленно.  
Рация издавала только белый шум. Янг фыркнул и переключил канал.  
\- Янг вызывает мостик. Где Раш?  
\- Эээ… Доктор Раш ушел спать, - ответил мостик голосом Броуди. – Просил его не беспокоить.  
\- Не беспокоить, значит, - начал закипать Янг. – То есть, я его беспокою, а эти вопли ни капли? Ну этот засранец у меня сейчас получит.  
\- Полковник, нельзя просто так вламываться в чужую каюту… - окончание фразы Камилла договаривала уже в спину стремительно удаляющемуся Янгу.  
В коридоре, где находились покои Раша, вопли звучали еще яростнее. Было ощущение, что специально для него запустили целый концерт мяукающе-лающих звуков, сопровождаемых грохотом барабанов и аранжировкой эхом из пустующих комнат. Странно что Раш собирался спать под такую «музыку».  
Дверь его каюты поддалась на удивление легко – никаких замков, словно Раш совершенно не боялся чужого вторжения. Возможно он был прав, по доброй воле сюда и впрямь никто бы не сунулся. Янг шагнул внутрь и оглядел свернувшегося клубочком поверх покрывала шотландца. Тот мирно спал и вопли в коридоре ему совершенно не мешали.  
Янг подошел поближе и уже хотел было как следует его встряхнуть, но все же сдержался и просто слегка потряс за плечо.  
\- Раш! Раш, подъем!  
Тот отдернулся от чужого прикосновения и подскочил на кровати, пытаясь одновременно нашарить очки на тумбочке и рацию под подушкой.  
\- Полковник Янг, - уточнил Раш хрипловатым голосом.  
\- Раш, какого черта? Почему ты не отвечаешь на рацию?  
Раш прищурился и помотал головой, а потом вдруг взял и вытащил из ушей… беруши.  
\- Ах ты гад…  
\- В чем дело, полковник? Что еще я успел натворить пока спал?  
\- Люшианцы. Ты что, знал про их концерты? Откуда у тебя беруши? Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
\- Я думал после третьего захода вы сами догадаетесь, - огрызнулся Раш, садясь на постели и потирая лицо руками. – Хлоя сообразила уже на втором. И потом, вы все равно их не заткнете, пока они не закончат ритуал, а он занимает семь полных ночей и одну с сокращенной версией.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я проторчал у них почти двое суток и, кстати, после моей поимки ритуал полагалось проводить девять дней, за особо ценную добычу. Между прочим, они считают, что проиграли нам при абордаже только потому, что Кива не дала им провести все положенные церемонии до конца. Так что если вы не хотите в дальнейшем проблем с Альянсом, советую оставить их в покое.  
\- И они еще две ночи будут вот так орать? – уточнил Янг.  
\- Рассказать вам, как делаются беруши? – съязвил Раш.  
\- Да нет, наверное, - похоже, Янг всерьез раздумывал над этим вопросом. – Думаю, ТиДжей справится. Спасибо. Эмм… Спокойной ночи?  
Раш недовольно фыркнул, сунул полковнику в руки какой-то сверток, а потом вставил беруши обратно и демонстративно отвернулся от него, с головой заворачиваясь в одеяло. Рацию он упрятал обратно под подушку, и Янг сообразил, что в ближайшие пару часов вызывать дока бесполезно. Ну что же, намек был весьма толстым.  
Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Янг сунул нос в сверток и расхохотался. Внутри оказалось несколько упаковок жидкого силикона и пара формочек для ушных затычек. Кажется, у них с Рашем появился повод для еще одного серьезного разговора – например, когда этот засранец нашел мастерскую и почему опять ничего никому не сказал? В этот момент вопли в коридоре перешли на ультразвук и Янг решил отложить выяснение до следующего раза.  
А сейчас у него была более важная задача – как следует выспаться.


End file.
